Twitter
Twitter is a free online service that allows users to publish short messages of up to 140 characters. It is a social networking site where people can interact and follow one another. Many politicians, artists, athletes and other media figures have a Twitter account. Content * 1 Notes * 2 History * 3 Technique * 4 Use * 5 Earnings model * 6 Clients * 7 Hypes * 8 Future * 9 External links §Explanation [ edit ] Using Twitter is called twittering or tweeting, chirp that means. The logo of Twitter is a bird. Twittering equates to in real time, communicating through a micro-blog on aPC , mobile phone , smartphone or other mobile devices with Internet access. By combining blogging with instant messaging , the microblogging mentioned. Originally, the demand for this service was "What are you doing?" Now it's "What's happening?" 3 Any Twitter user can at any time of the day in up to 140 characters to tell where he / she is doing, what he / she is planning or what his / her concerns. There are also people who pre-announce their presence at an event, and with others, whether or not present at the event, like twitter. This creates a virtual presence . Twitter is also increasingly used by companies. The medium can be well used to easily maintain contact with the target audience and gain brand recognition. Nowadays companies use Twitter not only as an advertising medium, but also increasingly to take questions and complaints from (potential) customers in treatment. This is alsowebcare mentioned. Some companies have a separate webcare account. §History [ edit ] Twitter was founded in March 2006 by Obvious Corp., a company based in San Francisco. Twitter started as a research project inside Odeo, a site of web company Obvious by Noah Glass and Jack Dorsey, and was first available in July 2006. The Twitter project team won the South by Southwest Web 2007 Award in the category "blog" . To thank the team gave the following speech: "We'd like to thank you in 140 characters or less And we just did." ("We would like to thank you in 140 characters or less. And we've done now!"). 4 In May 2007 bought Obvious Corp. Odeo. Twitter made a huge growth, including through the rapid reporting after disasters and other current events, such as the emergency landing of US Airways Flight 1549 , the plane crash of Turkish Airlines Flight 1951 and the riots after the presidential elections in Iran in June 2009. Prominent tweeters include Barack Obama , Stephen Fry and Robert Scoble . In the Netherlands, among others , Maxime Verhagen , Francisco van Jole , Femke Halsema , Internet and gadget reporter Vincent Everts avid twitter user. Geert Wilders used Twitter even as the main medium to communicate with the media, and his tweets therefore often quote the news or current affairs programs . There is also a Twitter channel for the royal family , which is maintained by the Government Information Service . 5 In Belgium Kim Clijsters , Yves Leterme and especially Vincent Van Quickenborne known twitterers. On October 20, 2009 reported ZDNet that the five billionth tweet was posted. American Robert Sloan was responsible for this news, which he wrote in response to another user. The five billionth tweet did not make use of the maximum number of characters of 140. The text was, "Oh lord." On November 22, 2009, the word was twittering by the Society Our Language voted word of the year 2009. 6 In August 2011 there were in the Netherlands about one million active twitterers active. Twitter itself indicates that in September 2011 one hundred million active users.This number is still growing. On November 27, 2012 it was announced that Pope Benedict XVI has created an account on Twitter. §Engineering [ edit ] Twitter was originally written with the Ruby on Rails -webframework. One of the members of the Twitter project team has expressed concern about the scalability of the service. 7 As a result, they were forced to rewrite the "Queue Server" in Scala which was introduced in 2009. Afterwards, they become enthusiastic about Scala and they Scala School! into the ambient air. On April 7, 2007 a weakness was demonstrated in the security of Twitter by Nitesh Dhanjani. When the telephone number of the victim is known, by SMS spoofingplaced a tweet on other people's pages. §Use [ edit ] ; Tweet : With Twitter users send text messages (tweets) of up to 140 characters via SMS , email , IM , the Twitter website or through an application such as Twitterrific orTweetDeck . These tweets are displayed on the user page and on other users who have given it to receive. The sender can restrict delivery to a group of friends, but by default the messages are delivered to all interested parties. ; Hashtag : A hashtag is a word or words that are written together with a # before (eg #burendag). Through Twitter, you can search these hashtags and see all tweets with a similar hashtag. This is often used at events or hot topics that will be much talked about. Even when television is increasingly mentioned a hashtag, so people can tweet about it. ; Trending topic : Twitter has a list of topics that are trending topic. This is a list of words or hashtags where at that time the most written about. Since 2010, this list is also available by country or city. Current news events often come in the list, as well as celebrities or special days. ; @ : with an @ you engage someone in a tweet, because behind the @ sign someone behind username stated. For example:jeaccount if you have someone involved in getting one tweet a message that someone a person have mentioned in a tweet, and so one gets to see the tweet of yours. §Earnings model [ edit ] The advertiser buys certain search terms. When users type in certain keywords, ads and tweets displayed in the user's Timeline. But one promoted tweet is displayed per search. If the promoted tweet does not start at the user is no longer displayed. Twitter has partnerships with companies such as Grip , Microsoft , Yahoo , Google and Bing that have access to the entire Twitter stream. These companies sell this data to other companies or used by them to perceive trends, identify influencers and measure engagement. §Clients [ edit ] Besides its own website twitter.com there are also many clients that posted tweets and read. The best known is Tweetdeck. This was in 2011 bought by Twitter. 8 There are also smartphones becoming moreapplications that can be tweeted. The most famous Twitter clients are Twitterrific, Echofon, TweetDeck, Tweetbot and Gravity. In addition, Twitter has also applications for the BlackBerry OS , iPhone , Windows Phone , Firefox OS and Android . §Hype [ edit ] Twitter occur with some regularity hypes . Some examples: * In 2009, a 73 year old man in a straight hit on Twitter that his son told daily grumbling on Twitter with 250,000 interested parties ("Shitmydadsays"). 9 In early 2011, he had nearly two million followers. * Sockington is an American cat with its own Twitter account. The owner places since 2007 regularly tweets about the adventures of the beast. From February 11 followed more than a half million interested the experiences of Sockington. * Arjan El Fassed , who got 300,000 followers after he was named a street name in a Palestinian refugee camp to his Twitter account. * Dutch porn star Bobbi Eden tweeted on June 28, 2010, during the World Cup in 2010 , which as Netherlands would win the World Cup, all her followers would give oral sex. This caused a significant increase in its followers. Netherlands eventually lost the final. * Several messages on Twitter have caused great commotion. The medium is independent, in the Netherlands, made sure that there are people persecuted for dreigtweets after comments resigned in politics, or features are placed on non-active after clumsy statements. Online Promotion published a list of the ten most famous tweets in the Netherlands. 10 * There is a new literary genre arose, Twitter fiction: narrative prose that can be up to 140 characters. Various websites have focused entirely on that genre. Every week dozens twitter stories are published online.source? * There are a lot of 'fake' Twitter accounts. These are mostly Twitter accounts that bring the news in a comical way. 11 §Future [ edit ] Do regular rumors that Internet giant Google and others would like to buy the service Twitter. 12 The interest of Google is in the fact that shows the search engine Twitter results of the present, in contrast to the Google search results that are always indexed results shows with some delay. Often Twitter revealed the first news source and Google as a primary information provider would like first to present such information and utilize. Twitter goes to the stock exchange . 13 14 15 The value of the company was estimated in 2011 at $ 8 billion. Category:2006 introductions